


The Scientist

by startrek22



Series: SMASH CAMP [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, I think this might be the first actual fic for this ship on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrek22/pseuds/startrek22
Summary: The kid-sized cohorts of a king and a mad scientist grow to be friends.Part of the “SMASH CAMP” continuity.
Relationships: Omelette/Bowser Jr
Series: SMASH CAMP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Scientist

It’d been a very casual meeting; they were almost dumped next to each other, while Uncle and Papa went off to talk about their plans for world domination. He had a bandanna tied around his neck, with fiery red hair in a ponytail sticking straight upwards. Her hair stuck out wildly all over, matching her bright blue glasses and rounded dress.  She turned her head over, gradually sizing him up. “.. Are you some kinda turtle?”  
  
He seemed to get a little fussed. “I’m a Koopa!”

“A Koopa? What kind of name is that?”

“It’s  my name!” He scratched his temple with a dull claw. “Well, kind of..”

“Well, what  _ is _ your name?”

“I’m Bowser Jr., Prince of the Koopas!” He straightened out, puffing out his chest. Considering his small size, though, it didn’t add much.

“Alright, ‘Prince of the Koopas’. I’m Omelette.” She stuck a hand out. Looking down at it, Junior held in his laughter, grabbing and shaking in return.  
  
“Well, what’s so funny?!”

“Omelette? Seriously? Like the breakfast?”

“It fits with the name scheme! Egg stuff, y’know?”  
  
Oh, right. Eggman, Egg Robots, Egg stuff.

“Yeah, I guess..”

  
Years passed, and they happened to keep seeing each other a lot, as their chaperones discussed how to capture pink targets, or set up traps, or come up with good banter against arch-nemeses. They raced in Koopa-cars and Eggmobiles, told stories about arch-rivals and their feats, and, when those topics ran out, they talked about whatever came to mind.

When Junior got his own ticket to Smash, it was a golden opportunity - make some friends, Papa said, get in fights, grow as a person. He’d been getting chummy with the plumber and the princess, as respect and friendship grew between the parties involved. At the tournament, Omelette’s rival-by-relation would be competing - meaning that she’d be able to visit in the nearby ‘Smash City’ area, as many people from the different universes did. At the very least, the younger Koopa had one friend there, already.

Time wore on, and they talked more often, even as their guardians talked less. To Omelette, Bowser Junior, Prince of the Koopa Kingdom, gradually became ‘Bows’, who liked drawing and coming up with big schemes; to him, the highest niece in the Eggman Empire was ‘Suzy’, always taking apart gadgets and putting them back together in ways that made them do new things. 

They were confidants - together, they agreed, they would take over the world. 

One night, years after that agreement, the two laid on the grass outside of the Smash Mansion, listening to the crickets chirp.

“.. Suzy... do you ever think about.. not-bad stuff?”

She looked over. “What do you mean?”

“Like... Non-villain stuff.  _ Saving _ princesses, instead of kidnapping ‘em.”

“... A little.” She looked back up at the starry night sky. “Sometimes, I think about.. how Uncle Ivo could be using his systems to make water filters, or energy plants.. or secure buildings...”

“... Maybe,  you could.”

“..  _Me_? No, no, I’ve got a reputation to keep up-“

“Suzy, you don’t  _ have _ to be the bad guy. You’re cool being you.”

She just kept staring up, quiet. Their hands drifted together, just a bit - his scaly yellow claws on her rubber gloves - as they listened to the buzzing insects and Pokemon around the grounds.  
  
  
They were going to look after each other.

When Galeem and Dharkon struck, things got serious. Everyone’s spirits were separated, spread out across the patchwork that remained of their universes, and it took the full might of all the Smashers to get them back. After the dual defeat of the two gods, the rescuing of the Hands, and the freeing of the Spirits back to their universes, the fighters agreed that it was time for them to head home. Tearful goodbyes were exchanged, alongside promises that, some day, they would return to this gravelly road outside of a magnificent manor.  
  
”Well.. See you around, Suzy.” They’d gotten taller, and smarter, and stronger, but they were still the same awkward villains-in-training. At least, Suzy seemed to be.  
  
”Don’t worry, Bows. We made a deal - we’ll write, remember?”

“Yeah.. and e-mail, too, if it gets through.” He snorted a bit.

The two of them sort of stood there, waiting for the next action of the other. After a looong time, they both leaned in, getting what felt like a colorful spark.  
  
Back to their homes. To Earth, to the Koopa Kingdom. But, they’d keep in touch.

4 YEARS LATER

Things were starting to feel normal again in the Koopa Kingdom. About a year ago, the most important meeting in recent history had been held; the Princess Regent of the Mushroom Kingdom was to be married to her long-time friend (and part-time plumber), and their nemesis-turned-rival-turned-friend was to be invited. Gradually, the Koopa King came to accept it. The three had worked out their differences at a private event they had attended together, although not much was known about it amongst the public, outside of those who had visited the tournament grounds.  
  
Of course, Bowser Jr., Prince of the Koopas, knew all about Smash. He’d been there to see the relationship with the Mushroom Princess become healthier. King Bowser was a better man, coming out of it - saving the Multiverse from a combination of rotting darkness and blinding annihilation can change a person. And, for his benefit, Junior had gotten closer to an already close friend.  
  
They had kept up their connection, even after everyone had gone back home, for the last 4 years. Something was wrong, though. Suzy hadn’t responded to any messages for months. She had said that her uncle Ivo was working on “something big”. What it was, Junior didn’t know. Hopefully, it had worked out well.  
  
It was a rainy night, with huge droplets smacking against the walls of the castle, and thunder echoing along the sky between the clouds and the ground. Junior was relaxing, playing some video games and listening to music. He’d grown much taller over the past several years; two spikes stood proudly from his head, and his fiery red hair was swept downwards along his head. A Koopa guard (now more of a ceremonial position, since the peace) burst in the doorway.

“Sir!”  
  
”Donatello, you can call me ‘Junior’...”

“.. Junior, Sir! We’ve found someone outside the front entrance. She seems hurt.”

Junior looked up. Pausing his game, he got up and headed out, following the guard. The dirt around the castle had turned into a slippery mud, and the drizzle continued to pour down on their heads as they squished along the path.  
  
Junior squinted out at the guards, huddled around a figure with a blanket draped over it. A woman in a red, black and yellow jumpsuit, who-

Oh, _no_.

  
Oh,  _** NO ** _ .

Junior broke into a sprint, the guard jogging off behind him. With each step, the ground seemed to shake as he charged along.

“ **SUZY**!” Junior roared, as the guards shifted out of his way.

She was covered in mud, and what looked like burn marks; her hair was matted up with dirt, and her glasses were cracked. She was knocked out cold - it was like she’d been in a car crash of some kind, and had crawled to the front of the castle. The guards had laid her out, taking care not to shift her too much; a fire seemed to rise out from a clearing nearby.

“BRING HER INSIDE!  ** NOW ** !”

  
King Bowser was awoken by rumbling thunderclaps, the kind that had been going on all night. He had taken a much more relaxed stance on life, ever since the end of the ongoing conflict almost a full year ago. Slowly, he stretched, yawned, and scratched his back as he ambled out of bed, grabbing his glasses. His crimson hair was starting to smoke out into a grey, the skin around his joints getting a little more leathery, and his spikes getting a little more off-white. He was indulging in some lighter hobbies; today, he could work on his oil painting.  
  
As he walked out into the stone-bricked hallway, lined by red carpeting, he noticed something felt.. off. No, it wasn’t the draft from the storm; it was the quiet attitude among the Koopa guards, who seemed to be concentrated outside of a spare bedroom.  
  
”Good morning, sir!” One of the guards responded, snapping to attention.

Bowser sighed, rolling his shoulders. “Look, Eddie, I told you.. you don’t have to call me ‘Sir’, anymore. Just Bowser is fine. Anyways, what’s going on here?”

“Well... Bowser.. an injured stranger was found outside earlier tonight. The Prince had her taken in and brought here, and he hasn’t left her side all night.

Slowly, Bowser creaked the door open. Junior was sitting by the canopied bed, holding the hand of a woman laying in it. She’d been patched up in bandages, and she seemed to be sleeping.

Wait a second, Bowser thought, this was Omelette - Eggman’s niece! The mad genius had cut ties with him after peace was established - he had said Bowser had become ‘soft’, ‘weak’,and that he was going to achieve ‘complete victory’. What had he done?

“..Junior...”

Junior sniffled, looking up. “Dad, I don’t.... Is she gonna be okay?”

Bowser slowly approached the bed. Omelette was pretty banged up. It looked like whatever sent her here had hurt real bad. Travel between dimensions could be risky, and that was  with the right preparation.  
  
“... She’ll be alright, son.”

Minutes seemed to pass by, as the drizzle smacked into a shut window.

Omelette drew in a sharp breath. Junior’s eyes widened, as hers slowly drifted open. After drawing in some air, her head rolled over slightly.  
  
”...Bows?”

“Suzy!” He propelled out of his chair, embracing her tightly.. and kissing her on the forehead. The King knew that Junior and Omelette were more than friends by that point, but it was still a little surprising.

”What happened to you? How’d you get here?”

Suzy tilted her head back. “I... I....”  
  
She began to sob, laying her head back down. Then, she let the full story out. 

Ivo had gone completely off the deep end. He started doing things she never thought he was capable of doing. He bombed civilian areas with incendiaries, chemical weapons, any type of weapon he could think up. He sent out ‘death squads’ - robots armed to the teeth, attacking anything he deemed an ‘enemy threat’ - prisons, schools, hospitals. He did unspeakable things, things she could never support - and the closer he got to defeat, the worse he became. Something inside of him had just  broken \- he didn’t want to take over the world anymore, he just wanted it all gone. She hot-wired an experimental teleportation device to a high-level reactor, and used it to ‘slingshot’ herself into the nearest friendly dimension she could think of - theirs.  
  
She continued to sob, as Junior held her. Bowser was in a state of dull shock. Was _this_ what Ivo had meant by ‘complete victory’?

  
“It’s okay, Suzy,” Junior said, as he held her. “It’s alright. You’re safe.”  
  
The rain continued to pour.  
  


She had been staying in the castle for about 3 weeks, now, regaining her strength. One morning, Bowser called her and Junior into a large hall. After they sat down, he opened his mouth, adjusting his glasses. His ally, the King of the Mushroom Kingdom, still kept in touch with residents of her Earth.  
  
”From what I’ve heard, Eggman...”

He paused for a couple of seconds, thinking over his words.

“... Has been defeated. Completely wiped out.”  
  
Suzy tensed up.  
  
”There’s.. no trace of him, whatsoever.Sonic, the hedgehog, was seriously injured in the battle, but he’s recovering slowly.”  


Junior carefully placed a thick hand on her back.

Bowser took in a deep breath. “I know you’ve got nowhere to go... and I know the .. connection, between you two, is very strong. So... I’m arranging for a permanent residence for you, here.”  
  
The young duet froze.

The King cracked a half-smile. “Don’t act like I don’t know what’s going on.” He grinned further, showing his monstrous teeth. “You two have been sweet on each other since you met when you were 12, and all the way through Smash.. Son, you’ve managed to do something I never did...” He chuckled. “Win over a princess.” He was very amused at his own joke, continuing to laugh. “You’re a welcome member of the Koopa Clan.”  
  
With that, he headed out. 

Suzy shook a little. Junior patted her on the back. “Suzy...”

“... It’s over. He’s.. he’s really gone. Uncle Ivo...”

“He was a... Well, he wasn’t good...”

“He was horrible.” She sighed. “How am I ever going to make up for this?”

“Suzy, you don’t have to. That was  _ him _ , not you. You’re not him. You’re your own person. And you can help people. Like you said, you can make machines to help people out!”

“.. Bows...” 

She looked over to him. “.. Was it always obvious?”

“What?”

“.. How we felt about each other?”

Junior smiled. “I think everyone could tell. Even Dad.”  
  
He leaned in, and they kissed. It was like fireworks - dazzling sparks and explosions, deadly laser cannons and energy beams, that fantastic feeling of being totally swept up. 

It was a new day. Suzy could start again, working to help people instead of hurting them - with the love of her life by her side.

4 YEARS LATER  
  


  
  
  
  
Massive energy-collecting arrays provided free power for the whole world. 

Bio-facilities ensured a steady supply of organic food for the whole population. 

World-wide transportation systems, based on studies of currently-existing ‘warp pipe’ technology, connected cities and nations across the planet.

Small experimental settlements on the moon, which seemed surprisingly open to supporting life, opened up possibilities for expansion to the stars.

Modification of naturally-occurring mushrooms and other remedies introduced extremely effective medicines, making virtually all serious disease a thing of the past.

It was this world, a world of peace, and of using technology to heal rather than harm, that Bowser III, Prince of the Koopas, was born into. In his life, he would never have to worry about invading armadas or territorial crises; there would be no want, no hunger or poverty. He, and those born alongside him, would have a world in which they could do as they wanted, a world those before them had dreamed of. Their fates were not written in stone, as the fates that their parents, and their parents before them,had been. None of them had to play the hero or the villain; they would be friends, and enjoy the fruits of their work together. One day, the son of the Mushroom Kingdom and the son of the Koopa Kingdom would sit, and laugh, and play together.

Little Bowie, his mom and dad called him. Like an old musician from Earth - a Starman, born to reach the skies.  
  


Even if, for now, they were just the stars in his cradle.

<https://youtu.be/nYiAPRoZKuk>


End file.
